Too Close for Comfort?
by Sky's Penname
Summary: SamusXGandryada. Short oneshot. Not looking for critique, read if you want.


Too Close for Comfort

**Too Close for Comfort?**

Samus gazed upwards to the whistling sky above. "There's a storm coming," she warned, her voice serious and rigid as it vented through her helmet.

Gandryada laughed. "You're not afraid a little rain will ruin your precious suit are you, Sammy?"

The bounty hunter sighed to herself with irritation.

Black storm clouds cluttered throughout this planet's atmosphere, growling with a heavenly anger. Raindrops poured down from above as the wind picked up and hurled the watery bullets across the surface.

Down below, accepting the judgment from the planet, Samus surveyed her surroundings. Enormous rusted skyscrapers loomed with cracks, vines, and mold as their only occupants. The buildings in this abandoned metal city seemed to be at least one hundred years old, or possibly older. This ancient city told tales of yet another prospering civilization that had been destroyed due to Phazon and its corruption. From the looks of it, the metallic city had it's occupants evacuated.

A purple arm waved in front of Samus' visor, accompanied by an immature, "Hello? Space cadet?" Gandryada said, moving her body in front of the stern bounty hunter.

"You don't have to follow me," Samus growled, "It was completely coincidental that we stumbled upon each other. I'd much rather work by myself."

The violet bounty hunter grinned, feeding off of Samus' irritation. Her entire body was a gleaming purple, always emitting a strange energy. On the right side of her stomach, a large open gash revealed her ribs, but this was not an injury, this was simply how her true form looked. Gandryada had the ability to morph into any form she desired, even gaining the abilities of whomever she copied. She was a powerful hunter.

"Oh really?" she challenged. "By yourself you say?" In a flash, the purple hunter was no more. In her place, Samus Aran stood in her dark orange armor, her green visor gleaming, and her gun at the ready. "Now it's just you and you, Sammy."

The true Samus grit her teeth together and clenched her fist, losing patience for this brat every second. "I'm going to find shelter for the night. It's too dangerous to battle the Space Pirates with this kind of weather."

Her doppelganger put out her right arm as if checking to see if it were raining. Of course, this was a mock gesture seeing as the liquid constantly barraged her suit. "Fine, I'll come too. We might as well stick together, seeing as we're going to the same place."

Samus growled again, quickly stomping past her mirror image in a huff. It wasn't long before she found a suitable shelter. The hunter stepped inside a rusty old building. Cords seemingly grew out from cracks in the walls, revealing the buildings inner workings. It was essentially empty, save for what appeared some sort of broken television set that lay useless on the metal floor, a large crack in its screen.

Gandryada, back in her true form, looked over the empty shack of a house with distaste, as if she could have found a room with a nice warm bed and a cabinet stocked full of food. "Ugh, we're staying the whole night here?" she complained, tapping her foot against the metal floor.

Samus ignored the other hunter for a moment, removing her helmet to reveal her beautiful blonde hair, coated in tiny beads of glimmering sweat, yet it only added to her stunning form. The cool air felt great against her skin after being stuffed in that hot suit for almost days at a time.

The blonde then realized Gandryada was waiting for a response. Samus hoped to take advantage of the violet hunter's dissatisfaction. "I'm staying here, I don't know about you. I'm not in a rush, so I might even stay here a bit longer to recuperate." It was a bluff, but Samus could only hope it'd work.

Gandryada's eyes had been stuck on the broken television for sometime, her face appearing to be in thought for once. When Samus spoke, however, she snapped back into reality, her eyes lighting up as she viewed Samus unguarded head. "Wow, Sammy, I must say it never ceases to amaze me that you're actually a woman under there."

With a growl, the blonde punched a code into her gun, almost literally. With that, her orange armor disappeared, leaving only her bright blue jumpsuit to cover her form. Feeling much more comfortable now, the woman sat down against the cold metal wall and watched the rain beat down on the ancient city through a lightly tinted window. She let out a peaceful sigh, forgetting for the moment that she had a shadow.

"And you're so hot too! Look at the size of those!" The violet hunter refused to give Samus a rest. "I'd be jealous if I couldn't shape my form and make 'em bigger myself," she grinned.

Gritting her teeth together, Samus kept her gaze toward the window, her eyes narrowed with irritation. "Are you really still talking?" she hissed.

Gandryada hushed for a moment, surprised by this minor outburst. Unfortunately for Samus, the violet hunter seemed to enjoy it. "Ah, so feisty, Sammy… It's not every day I get to see this side of you…" She strolled closer to the other hunter, slowly and steadily.

If she enjoyed it or not, Samus was getting tired of playing this game. "I don't care," she stated flatly.

A frown appeared on Gandryada's face; however Samus couldn't tell if she was actually hurt or simply toying again. "Aw, come on, Sammy, we're friends aren't we?"

"No."

Her frown deepened. "Try to hide it if you want, I think you actually have some feelings under your little bad-ass armor."

Samus should have ignored these comments, yet she found herself replying almost every time. "I do have feelings, but they're not for you to see."

Gandryada sat down in front of her rival hunter, forcing some eye contact. "Why's that?" she asked, demanding attention.

Samus stared right into the hunter's face, her features never faltering. "Because I don't like you."

This didn't even faze the shape shifter. Instead, she simply put on a look of thought, before a smile reaching her face. A moment later, her skin began to ripple as if she were nothing but a funhouse mirror. The next second, she appeared again, but this time as a stunning man, with chiseled features, no shirt covering his large gleaming muscles, and blue eyes that could melt permafrost.

"Do you like me now?" the man said, his voice comforting and seductive. He smiled, showing his flawless white teeth, while a hand landed on Samus' arm. No woman could possibly resist.

Samus didn't even so much as flinch. She raised a golden eyebrow and hissed, "Not a chance."

The man god's jaw nearly dropped, and he removed his arm away in shock. No one could resist this guy! He focused on Samus again, as if studying her to find some sort of hidden switch.

Unless…

His delicious body rippled again, fading away before Samus' eyes as if he were nothing more than a dream. The blonde hunter rolled her eyes. Finally, it looked like Gandryada was giving up.

"How about… this?" a silky smooth voice replaced the other. Now, sitting before Samus, a beautiful woman had appeared. Long brunette hair poured down to her sleek hips like a sparkling river. She wore a rather tight shirt to show off her rather large features. Her skin turned soft and gentle, her face sweet and innocent, yet a deadly intelligence hid behind her mask.

A sweet loving hand stroked again across Samus' arm.

This time, however, Gandryada felt the tiniest of flinches. Samus continued to glare, her voice filled with even more irritation. "Are you insane?"

The woman smiled, putting just a bit more pressure as she ran a hand across the hunter's arm. "You actually like it," she whispered, stunned herself, by the discovery.

Samus grit her teeth together, still keeping her facial composure quite well. "You're an idiot, of course I don't. What proof do you even have?" Her voice never so much as quivered.

"My body is made up of mostly nerves you know; I sensed that tiny little muscle movement…" She gazed into the other's eyes, a light grin across her face. "I can feel your heart rate increasing. You like girls, don't you Sammy?"

It was a once in a life time action. Samus Aran flinched. Gandryada loved every single moment of it. "Shut up," was all the blonde hunter could come up with.

"You can't even deny it?" the beautiful woman giggled, moving just the slightest bit closer. "Your body is heating up. Strange, it's so cold too."

Samus closed her eyes, feeling the heat begin to hit her cheeks. She grit her teeth together, utterly humiliated. "I'm getting tired of this," she hissed.

The woman giggled lightly again, her voice like that of an angel's. "You're actually blushing," she whispered, her face closer now so as Samus could breathe that sweet delicious breath. Gandryada felt the hunter's heart rate increase again. "What's wrong? A little too close for comfort, Sammy?"

Samus cursed mentally, cursing herself the most. Why couldn't she get away? This was humiliating; she was falling right into one Gandryada's immature little games. She tried to fight it, she tried to clear her thoughts, but as soon as she opened her eyes, she could only see those soft lips, those bright eyes…

No response from the blonde. Gandryada smirked, her hands sliding against Samus' sides now. "Or… not close enough?"

Don't fall for it! Samus' head screamed, yet, she still found it impossible to struggle. The contact soothed her very essence; finally someone was there… even if for a little while.

Samus cringed as she was continuously stroked, her face still a light shade of pink. Her skin tingled, and she tried her best to at least keep her eyes closed.

A sweet delicate breath hit her lips, intoxicating the blonde hunter. "Kiss me," the voice urged, almost pleading.

She couldn't resist, but she tried. Samus' eyelids lightly opened and those beautiful lips were right before hers. Her chest rose and fell heavily, and she noticed the other woman's chest was touching her own as well. Samus had never felt such tenderness before, even if it was probably fake…

Samus moved her face forward and their lips met.

It was wonderful, it was beautiful, her entire body tingled with such a sensation. Unconsciously, she put an arm around the female hunter, and their lips separated. Samus opened her eyes, seeing Gandryada's sparkling with amusement. She wanted more.

The blonde closed her eyes once again, leaning forward to take another taste. Yet this time, she felt nothing but the woman's breath. Gandryada had backed ever so slightly away. Samus, confused, yearning for more, tried again, only to be just centimeters away from those wonderful lips. "Say please, Sammy," the woman whispered.

Samus' heart pounded inside of her head, her breathing was erratic. Her entire body felt like jelly, she was completely open before the other female. All her emotions that she so desperately kept to hide came out now. She had lost all her dignity anyways so…

Her voice trembled, like that of a little girl's. "Please…" she whimpered.

"That's a good girl…"

It felt like an eternity had passed by, and Samus had been waiting for that kiss all along. Finally, she felt the sweet lips hit her own. Gandryada's finger tips ran down Samus' stomach gently every so often, stroking her sides and running a hand through her hair.

Their bodies came closer, until the two could feel their hearts beating in the other's chest.

Suddenly, Samus felt her body against the cold metal floor, staring up at the beautiful woman above, her eyes glimmering. "You want more, don't you?" she said, a sly smile across her lips.

The blonde hunter didn't need to say anything. Gandryada's body pressed down against hers into another passionate kiss.

--

Samus' eyes fluttered open, her cheeks flustered and her body relaxed, tingling, and open to the elements. She looked out the window and found it to be a wonderful sunny day, the storm had passed.

She then turned to face Gandryada.

Except… where was she?

Samus sat up straight, scanning the room. All she found was her jumpsuit lying useless at her side. From the looks of it, there was never even a second person in the room with her. It took her a moment to realize.

Gandryada had left.

Samus felt a deep rage forming in the pit of her chest. She curled her hands into fists and pounded them against the metal wall, succeeding in denting them slightly. "I hate her so damn much…" she hissed.


End file.
